That Muggle Thing You Do
by ThePhantomPipster
Summary: Narcissa is reminiscing on when her life changed.


A/N: JKR owns everything Harry Potter. This was just a little story that popped into my head. It was also inspired by the many authors, on this site, who have written some fantastic fiction about these 2 characters. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<strong>THAT MUGGLE THING YOU DO"<strong>

It was the dawning of a new day. The suns rays were beginning to stream into our bedroom and bask the side of your beautiful face through your brown curls that have sprawled over your pillow. It's in these moments when I am the happiest. I love watching you sleep. You look so peaceful and happy and I know I am the reason for it.

It has been a year since you first asked me out on our first official date. We had been talking for a few weeks prior but I never made my real intentions known until you told me about your troubles with your current flame. We were in the Leaky Cauldron sharing a bottle of fire whiskey and were asking me for advice on how to work things out with some quidditch witch. I told you what you wanted to hear and for some god forsaken reason you abruptly exited the pub to "work things out". I gathered all of my courage and rushed out to find you on the street preparing to disapparate. I grabbed your wrist and turned you to face me. The look on your face was confusion and impatience. The latter I know very well. In that moment of your confusion I stepped closer, wrapped my arms around your waist and kissed you. I kissed you with every fiber of my being trying to convey to you the passion you had ignited in my soul. Every one of my cells vibrated to be with you and at that moment I NEEDED you to know. You returned my kiss without hesitation and with just as much passion. It was raw. It was powerful. We broke apart for air to the disappointment to the both of us but you cupped my face and looked deep into my blue eyes and smiled. "Oh Cissy. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that". I smiled and at that moment, my heart was yours but I didn't tell you then. I was a lady of stature after all and needed to be courted.

To think, that a year prior to our blossoming love, I was lost. The war was over. People were moving on but I was stuck. Draco had had enough trying to live up to Lucius's demented standards and left. He packed a few things and walked out, never turning back. He did send owls every once and awhile to let me know how he was doing and what he was up to but they were very short and distant. The last letter he sent he mentioned he was working as a healer at St. Mungo's and loved it. The war changed him. It changed all of us but he went from being an arrogant, idolizing boy to a generous, understanding young man. He also mentioned how he met someone who was a "mudblood" (as he thought I would only understand that term) and that they were planning to wed. My only child finding love and and getting married made my heart swell. He was happy; truly, truly happy. That's all I ever wanted for him; really for everyone in my life. I strived to make everyone happy except for myself. After reading Draco's note for about the 100th time, I decided it was time for me. It was in the early morning hours that I sent our owl to Azkaban asking Lucius for a divorce. At first he fought it crying that I would be dragging the Malfoy name through the dragon dung but I made it abundantly clear that he did that himself. Many nasty letters later, he granted my request. I was finally free but free to do what? Thinking of Draco, I decided to volunteer as a healer at St. Mungo's in hopes of reconnecting with him. So I packed up everything that I wanted from the Manor, which wasn't much, and headed for London. Things with Draco and I started slow but eventually our relationship blossomed into something better than it ever was while he was attending Hogwarts. But I was still lonely. Seeing him with his fiancé pained me with a loneliness that I never expected. I lived a lonely, isolated life with Lucius. I didn't need a partner to feel whole but I found myself missing and later craving the intimate touch of another.

I somehow found myself sitting on a bench in a muggle park watching the sunset, allowing the emptiness to overtake me. I found solace in that park for no one would approach me to ask if I needed help while tears fell down my face. I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard a woman, with the most beautiful voice, singing "we found a love in a hopeless place" over and over. I turned and I saw you.

"Miss Granger", my voice was a bit shaky and questionable but you looked and it was as if you saw 2 snitches coming straight at you. You removed some odd wire-thingy from your ear and it took you a few seconds to register who I was. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. What brings you here?" "It's Black now. I completely removed any traces of the Malfoy name". You gave me a cute smirk, most likely thinking _'about time' _as with most of the Wizarding world.

You noticed my sadness and asked if I would like to grab a drink with you. You were finished with your run and needed to replenish your cells with something called a protein shake. I had asked why you did this muggle thing called running and you said it helps you clear your head. You also told me you took up a lot of different muggle activities just to escape. You started a year after the war in a way of dealing with it all especially with what happened at Malfoy Manor. At that admission, my heart broke. I so wanted to help you when my sister was torturing you but she knew I didn't enjoy her "activities" and she actually placed the Cruciatus Curse on me to sit there and act disinterested while watching you suffer. I was screaming inside my own mind and couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was look into your brown eyes and drown in my own self-loathing.

After that first drink you asked me to meet you once a week to see how I was doing. How funny? I was the older woman, who had been married, given birth but here you were asking how _I_ was doing. Your selflessness astounded me. Our weekly drinks turned into a few nights a week to almost a nightly occurrence. You would only skip our meetings if you had a date. At first I wasn't jealous but the more I got to know you and really see you for this beautiful woman before me, the jealously raged inside me. It was like a tigress roaring to come out and claim you as mine and mine alone.

Our courtship was short but in that time you took me to a bunch of muggle places; restaurants; the theatre; even dancing. I had never felt so alive. It was as if you had pushed all the darkness out and replaced it with your light. It also didn't take you long to get me into your bed. You were a very skilled lover but that held nothing to our passion. We destroyed a lot of furniture in your apartment that you shared with Mr. Weasley. The night you asked me to move in with you, but for us to find our own place, was unforgettable. You had decided you were finished with dinner early and took me right there on the kitchen counter. In walked Mr. Weasley but that didn't stop you. You were persistent in your ministrations on making me come. You always were. You had just lifted your head and told him to bugger off. I was mortified but you easily pushed that to the back of my head once your tongue was back on my sex.

You begin to stir, which brings me out of my reverie. I brush some of your curls out of your face as you stretch your gorgeous naked body against me. "Good morning" with that husky voice I love so much. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" "After what you did to me last night Cissy, yes, however, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk. Where did you learn how to do that?" I just shrug my shoulders and smile mischievously. "Happy anniversary, my love", as I lean down and kiss your swollen lips. I guess I bit them a bit too hard the night before. You smile and your eyes hold a twinkly that has become all to common that makes my heart swell. You turn over and I'm already missing your warmth as you reach into the bedside table. You hand me a small box with the most loving smile I have ever seen, "to the love of my life, happy anniversary to you as well".


End file.
